


Aces and Spades

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Tale Told In 3 Poems, Character Death, Gen, Humor, Murder, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Nothing says "Merry Christmas" like poems about murder!
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley & Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	1. (Lily)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reafterthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/gifts).



> Summary is Like That because this was written for the HPFC 2014 Secret Santa Exchange on FFN, and I can't be bothered to think of a different one to use over here.
> 
> Chapter titles will tell you who is narrating each poem.

~ Aces and Spades ~

"I'll change for you," he said,  
And did, or at least he lied,  
Then for a while managed to pretend.

When I told him, "James,  
It seems you're still the same."  
I'd realized it to late.

And so I've come here,  
To plead, to beg you, dear,

I trust you'll do what it takes,  
To help me correct my past mistake.

~1/3~


	2. (Petunia)

~ Aces and Spades ~

A ghost returns from my past.  
Your lot was thrown, the die was cast,  
But it appears your happiness could not last.

Although that bridge has been long burned,  
Now that you're in trouble, you've returned,  
Begging for help which you've not earned.

In desperation, you bring up our final fight,  
And you admit that all along I was right.

So I say to you, "I do not mind,  
But I want the favor returned in kind."

~2/3~


	3. (Severus)

~ Aces and Spades ~

Nothing could have shocked me more,  
Than finding either of you at my door,  
Except, of course, for the fact,  
Of you both here together, and intact.

Not tearing out each others throats? Amazing.  
But coming to my house at night, are you crazy?  
Oh, I'm right? You are? Completely dotty.  
You want me to help you _hide_ _a_ _body?!_

You managed one on your own, how resourceful.  
And this other one will take something more forceful?  
Oh fine, I'll help, but only because it's you...  
You'll owe me one, though, and your sister will owe me _two._

~3/3~


End file.
